magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikken Cat
Wikken cats are notoriously cruel creatures. They delight in spilling important potions, tearing up cloaks, and being nuisances in general. People have tried again and again to bar them from the Keep, but somehow they always find a way back inside. It's not a good idea to throw them out too many times, either, for wikkens are vindictive creatures. Their power is one of transference, and they can make their enemy's lives very difficult indeed. Without ever touching their target, these cats can cause anyone intense pain or discomfort. This magic is done through their odd cloth dolls, which they hide or carry with them almost constantly. Should they drop one such doll in a vat of water, their chosen victim will suddenly find themselves soaking wet. It's no use trying to take these dolls away, either – retaliation is swift and brutal. Another cat will simply take revenge, or even a group of them. This isn't the only strength these companions possess, either. Those wikkens that do not have one of these small stuffed dolls have another item, one they are seldom seen without. This object is a strange pointed hat, and no one is sure where these hats have come from. Regardless, every other wikken hatchling somehow finds one. Wikken cats with these hats are able to move things by will, often spilling ink over a piece of parchment, or moving objects so that magi might trip over them. Egg This strange black egg has skeleton markings on it, and is even cradled inside of a skull, which cannot be removed. Hatchling It's best to bond with these little ones quickly, giving them a steady stream of treats and much affection. Left to their own devices, wikken hatchlings become all but unmanageable, sneaking into the kitchens and pilfering food. These little ones can hunt perfectly well on their own, feasting on many small mammals, but that doesn't stop them from stealing from others. The best one can do is to gentle wikken cats a bit, though they refuse to ever be completely tamed. Adult A fully grown wikken cat will come and go just as it pleases, regardless of what their magi wishes. These companions are not thought of very kindly, which phases them not in the least. Their main goals are to cause mischief, and to seek out their next stolen meal. Their presences in the kitchens have become so troublesome that the cooks have given up any attempts at trying to control them. Rather, several bowls of cream are placed out every day, in an attempt to sate these felines. It seldom works. Wikken cats seem to think everything they see belongs to them, and have no qualms about taking what they like. Nothing will deter them, not even much larger companions. Rather, most companions are very frightened by wikken cats, and give them a wide bearing. As with most of the dislike they face, wikken cats don't mind at all. They keep company with themselves, and if bored will create games to play with one another. Though wikken cats are nearly black, they are unable to blend in with their surroundings. It's impossible for these companions to do anything but stand out, as they are very distinct in appearance. Their dark fur has stark white markings that resemble bones, and their eyes are always glowing a bright yellow. Breeding Additional Information * No. 459 * Obtained as a gift from Magistream to users who gave an undisclosed number of gifts, during Halloween 2013. * Released: November 1, 2013 * Sprites: ** Lazuli (cat shading, doll shading) ** Xenomorph (lines, markings, hat, doll's eyes, hatchlings, egg) * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have Voodoo doll **Females have a witch hat Category:2013 Creatures Category:Special Category:Gift-born Category:Halloween Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Felines Category:Cats